All Wet
by Peach Creek
Summary: Rev!Kevedd one-shot. Kevin is thrown into the pool, but that has some interesting consequences. Rated M for sexual content.


There really was no way for Eddward to know that Kevin couldn't swim. Of course, prior to being tossed into the deep end, the redhead had been shouting something about it, but that was beside the point. How was he to know that little Pumpkin was serious? For that matter, what sort of eighteen-year-old didn't know how to swim? It was utterly preposterous in his opinion, which was the only opinion that held any validity as far as he was concerned.

Regardless of his personal feelings on the matter, the fact remained that Kevin hadn't resurfaced and it was suddenly up to Eddward to play lifeguard. Very quickly, he stripped down to his boxers-he would need to pull Kevin's weight through the water; he didn't need the added heaviness of his own wet layers as well. Reluctantly he added his hat to the pile. It wasn't like Kevin had never seen him without it, after all. A deep breath and a leap brought him into the chilly water. What idiot had the idea to pay a midnight visit to the pool? Certainly not him. Of course not. The cold braced him, shocked him into hyper-awareness, and just like that he was in his element. The way his body moved in the water felt more natural than it ever had on dry land. He could almost forget his panicked purpose as he allowed himself to float for a moment, just long enough to adjust his eyes to the chlorine.

The deep end really was not as deep as the name suggested. Nine feet was hardly daunting, especially to a teen as tall as Eddward, but then, Kevin was absolutely not a teen as tall as Eddward. The freckled redhead had flailed and floundered on impact, his panic instilling a bit of the same in Eddward, but by the time the swimmer reached the concrete bottom Kevin was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, a defiant glare creasing his features even as fear dulled the color of his eyes. _You're an asshole,_ his expression seemed to say, and the fact that Eddward could hear the words in his mind in Kevin's voice had him blowing out a laugh, bubbles trailing up from his nose toward the moonlight reflected on the surface.

He placed his mouth over Kevin's, teasing his lips apart with his tongue, and blew to fill his boyfriend's lungs. It wouldn't hold him for long, but it would be enough, and when they parted Kevin rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Eddward's neck. The dark-haired teen's hands found the other's hips and he kicked hard, propelling them to the surface. They broke into the air and Kevin sucked in lungful after lungful of it. Eddward watched with an amused smirk, treading water to support them both.

"Your dramatics are highly unmoving. No wonder you didn't make the school play."

"Shut up," Kevin shot back. "Why are you naked?"

"I am hardly naked, Pumpkin." He held up a leg to show, momentarily dipping them both under the surface again, and Kevin thrashed. Biting back a laugh, Eddward brought them up to a comfortable level again. "However…"

"Ohhh, no. Nope." Kevin knew that tone. That low tone, the one that slid through the air, stirred something soft and affectionate in the redhead's core and shot lightning through his body all at the same time, and he wasn't having any of it. Not now. Not in the school pool. "I didn't want to be here in the first place, and I definitely didn't want to end up almost drowning, and I'm _not_ rewarding this kind of behavior."

"And why not?" Eddward shifted his legs, slowly moving them toward the pool edge and into shallower water simultaneously.

"It'll encourage you or something." Kevin wiggled, fully aware of what his boyfriend was planning, and painfully aware of his body's automatic reaction to the idea. "Come on, you said we were going for a walk. I have practice tomorrow morning!"

"Yes, at ten-thirty. It's barely past midnight. As long as you're in bed by two, you should be just fine."

"Edd…" Kevin started, but his whine melted into a moan the instant his back hit the wall and he knew it was over. With a defeated sigh, he wrapped his legs around Eddward's waist. The brunet pressed his hips forward, feet now firmly planted on the cement of the pool floor. His lips found Kevin's again, this time stealing breath instead of giving, fingers digging into the soft flesh of thighs as he hitched the redhead up. Wrestling wet denim from a body unwilling to tolerate any distance between its partner and itself was a difficulty indeed, but Eddward had never been one to back down from a challenge. He managed to tug the fabric down enough to expose the pale skin of Kevin's ass, fingertips sliding down and under to lay claim to the warmth that waited there. After a warning squeeze to Kevin's leg, Eddward's other hand lifted to tease the redhead to full arousal.

Kevin found his support on Eddward's shoulders, blunt nails digging crescents into the skin there. Eddward's toned arms flexed subtly as he worked at the canvas that was his boyfriend, and Kevin could keep his eyes off of the other teen. The way Eddward moved, his face's many expressions, Kevin knew them all by heart, but it took his breath away each and every time. He watched, utterly fascinated, as water ran in rivulets down Eddward's chest and stomach. When he was taken by the urge to taste, he gave into it immediately, smoothing his tongue across Eddward's chest, dipping it into the hollow at the base of his neck, dragging it up his throat. This man was his, _his_, and he would be damned if Eddward didn't know it. He bit down and the brunet rewarded him with a particularly well-placed twist of his hand. Kevin moaned, the sound buried in Eddward's neck.

Turning his head just enough to whisper into Kevin's ear, Eddward commanded, "_Suck_."

Eagerly, Kevin complied, teeth scraping over the irritated flesh, tongue flicking out to sooth the hurt before his lips latched on again, repeating the process in a trail up to Eddward's ear. When he nipped at the cartilage, Eddward huffed out a groan. He pulled his hand from where it had been gripping Kevin's ass and dove it into his own boxers, gripping his aching length and tugging his hand up in time to his on-going ministrations to his boyfriend. As he felt his climax build, he pressed himself harder into Kevin, willingly relinquishing himself to the redhead when he risked letting go of Eddward's shoulders in favor of wrapping his fingers around the hot flesh of the swimmer's length. Months of practice allowed them to come more or less together, filling the space between them with sticky warmth, a sharp contrast to the chill around them. Hips bucked, lips faltered in their proclamations of ecstasy, and one name was whispered as the other was whined.

In a few short moments, breathing would slow, heartbeats would return to normal, sweaty bodies would begin to shiver in the night air. Tomorrow one would apply to competitive universities, the other would attend quiz bowl practice. One would speak polite French to his parents, the other would shove a pile of clothes under his bed so his mom would think he'd cleaned his room. Tomorrow life would resume, but now, just for now, two star-crossed teens embraced under the light of the moon without a care in the world.


End file.
